1. Technical Field
This invention relates to devices used to cover the screen of a television while not in use with a decorative display.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed to covers for flat panel displays that are hung on walls and present a large static blank surface area when not in use. As such, a number of covers have been developed to hide and cover the flat panel screens when not in use, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,418,426, 5,175,627, 6,846,083, 7,312,836 and U.S. Publication 2008/0230192.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,426 illustrates a removable protective cover for a TV in which a housing attached to the front surface is provided and a protective panel is inserted therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,627 claims an adjustable television mask to impart borders to the screen to accommodate letter box and wide screen aspect ratios of broadcast material. The mask attaches to the perimeter front edges of the screen leaving the desired unmasked center portion viewable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,846,083 discloses a TV screen cover in which a cover for reducing glare and light is releasably secured thereon with a winding spool allowing the cover to be retracted like a window blind when not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 7,312,866 describes a television display cover for an LCD flat panel screen in which the cover is attached to a pair of support brackets that allow it to hinge upwardly from the screen for TV use.
Finally, in U.S. Patent Publication 2008/0230192 a television tapestry cover is disclosed in which a tapestry extends from a reel positioned above the television. This allows the decorative tapestry to be rolled up by the spring urged reel when not in use.